


Different kinds of (beautiful) art.

by johnnybat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Painting, Poetry, Slow Burn, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri has ADHD, idk what else to tag im sleep deprived, mentions of dysphoria, occasional cursing, there will be ocs but only in the background i hope yall don't mind, they gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnybat/pseuds/johnnybat
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is many things.He is an artist.He is an okay brother.He is a good friend.But he isn't an ice skater.Then why the hell is this hot stranger insisting that he is?Or, in which Yuuri is an art student that captures the attention of Figure Skater/Poetry major Victor Nikiforov.





	1. Maple Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhhhh. i've been planning this for like. 6 months i think? i haven't posted before because college hates me and i hate it right back.  
> BUT ANYWAY  
> victuuri is coming back so i decided its a good time as any to post it. i have no idea how long this will go for and i really don't plan on abandoning it.  
> if you see any typos: my bad, english isn't my first language.  
> OH AND ALSO. yuuri is trans. written by a trans guy (it me). and if that bothers you idk what to tell ya. drink some water i guess. hydration is important even if you're a bigot.  
> enjoy!!

Yuuri Katsuki always regrets going to class. It's not that he doesn't enjoy class, he loves learning about art and improving his own. It's just that he wishes he could just stay inside the whole day, eat junk food, talk to his family on the phone and sleep.

And today, for some unknown reason, his body felt extremely heavy and just getting to the bathroom felt exhausting, he checked himself in the mirror. Terrible mistake.

He's getting fatter. He's sure most people would use the term "chubby" but he just can't get himself to use that word. He should get back to ice-skating, that's what he always say after seeing his body. But, even if he did go back, it'd just be a hobby. He stopped ice skating for not being able to look after himself, both mentally and physically. He stopped pretending he could be a professional since... A long time ago.

He could just stop feeling sorry for himself and do another sport other than ice skating. He could jog around the campus. It's pretty big, but not big enough to make him regret it. But, he knows he won't have the guts to say anything if he sees any of his classmates who just love to come up to him when he never wants to talk to any of them. Not to mention how he always feels someone staring at him. _Not a good feeling to have._ He thinks to himself.

He checks the kitchen clock looking for his schedule and the time. His first class is at 8:20. That means he has at least 30 minutes to get dressed and take the 5 minute walk to the art building.

_'Who even has an analog clock these days?'_

His roommate's voice still echoed in his head, trying to he remembers he didn't say anything else once Yuuri mentioned it was a gift from his parents he didn't see in more than two years. Of course Yuuri didn't say it to make Phichit feel bad.

After leaving the bathroom, he tried looking around for said roommate. Today is a Friday, which means he was probably in some stranger's couch, something he likes to do after "partying too hard", of course it's not his problem what Phichit does when he decides to drink like it's the end of the world and starts grinding strange man every time one gets close enough. At least he doesn't have classes today. Or else Yuuri would scold him.

He feels a buzzing in his sweatpants' pocket. Speak of the devil.

_Phi: Yuuri!!!! I'm not coming back to the apartment so soon! I got a lunch date ;3_

_Have a nice day and I'll see you tonight!! Dinner's on me!_

The Japanese man lets out a small chuckle, it never ceases to amaze him that even with the worst hangover, Phichit will always look after him. Bless that boy.

But anyways. Time to get dressed.

He attempts to find a clean binder (and fails) so he decides to look for the one who smells less awful. He's always hearing Minami and his sister scold him about that, and now even Phichit has joined in. He picks up his black Velcro binder and puts on a simple striped white shirt and a navy hoodie. Just some clean jeans and sneakers, and he's good to go.

Practically dragging himself out of his dorm building, he decided it would be best to hurry so to not lose the first period. Opening the front door and he's greeted with the chilly wind of autumn in London, something he's still not quite used to. He holds his messenger bag with his art supplies closer to his body and starts walking.

The walk to the art building is as peaceful as ever, the autumn leaves falling gracefully around him. Yuuri makes a mental note to try and draw this scenery later this week. It'd be a waste to not try to draw such natural and pleasant place.

His dorm is 2 blocks away from his college, with a nice park along the way. Filled with trees and plenty of open space, including a playground, a small lake and even an off-leash dog park (Sometimes, after class, Yuuri will stop there along the way back home to pet some of the dogs.)

Seeing the dogs running around so freely makes him remember of his own back in Japan. He'll remember to ask his sister for more pictures of him when he gets back home. Thinking of home is still a bittersweet feeling, he's glad he can study in his dream college in London, but he misses his home so much. His dad's bad jokes, his mom's hugs and even the smell of his sister's cigarettes that linger in the house.

With his college entrance in sight, he takes a deep breath and crosses the street with confidence. The campus consisted of 3 main building for classes, and a few other, smaller buildings, for presentations. All main constructions are modern and 5 stories tall, all to fit students who wish to pursue artistic inspiration. Dance, Animation, Theater, you name it. 

He makes his way to his classroom, just like every day. He can do this. It's not like anything else will change, right?

Yuuri Katsuki can only hope. 


	2. Shaved Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i bet yall thought i died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO I AM NOT DEAD (physically)  
> shoutout to my boyfriend for being my beta reader and making fun of my writing process. love ya  
> and lucy for teasing me for never updating. love ya too  
> also i realized i was really salty on the last chapter. ill try to be nicer sowwy (not to terfs tho)

"Alright everyone, remember that next Thursday is your last chance to hand over your assignment about abstract expressionism!" Fixing her glasses the professor turns to her board "I'm really looking forward in seeing how some of you will absorb Jackson Pollock's work! But, of course, if you have any other artists you'd like to cover, that's fine by me too. I'll be in my office after class if you have any questions." Professor Bloom finishes wiping down the white board as she allows herself to also rest for a minute.

 

The clock marks 12:45pm as rustling from all over the classroom could be heard as students tried to leave as soon as possible. Stretching and thanking the heavens another day of class was over, Yuuri gets up to start gathering his things. Finally, time for lunch.

"Mr. Katsuki, could you come here for a second?"

Looking up from his desk, Yuuri goes to the front of the large classroom.

"What is it, Ma'am?"

"Your friend Mr. Chulanont was absent for his test earlier today, " _Oh no_ , " which isn't really a problem, he can retake it next week, but since he was the one to choose to take the test on a Friday, I was wondering if he mentioned anything to you about missing his test?"

_Sorry professor but the only thing Phichit mentions on Fridays is "Ow, my head hurts"_

"S-sorry Mrs. Bloom, but Phichit, uh... He woke up really sick, he must've forgotten about the test. I'll be sure to tell him."

Mrs Bloom took a moment or two, squinting her eyes at the young man, as if _almost_ having a hard time believing him, and said "Oh no, that poor thing. Well, I'm sure you'll warn him. Take care, Mr. Katsuki."

"Yup, you got it" He gripped his messenger bag and made his way to the door "See ya next week, Mrs. Bloom!"

Well then, time for lunch.

* * *

 

Leaving the sandwich shop, Yuuri starts looking for a spot to enjoy his lunch, when he hears something.

"Yuuri~! Over here!" A red head girl is waving at him.

Yuuri turns around and sees his friend sitting alone on a bench next to a large tree.

"Hey Mila! Is it just you today?"

Taking a seat next to her, he pulls out his tuna sandwich out of his bag.

"Yeah... The boys ditched me. Yurio has to pick up his step-brother at the airport and Chris and JJ are doing a project together. Those two idiots forgot they only got 'til Monday to get everything done." She scoffs and takes a bite of her fruit salad.

"Wait... Yurio has a step-brother?"

"I know right! That little shit doesn't tell us anything. I only found out because I have his mom on Facebook. From what she tells me, Yurio really looks up to him. I hope we get to meet him someday!"

He lets out an awkward laugh and they enjoy the silence together while eating their lunch.

"Any fun plans for the weekend?" She pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through Instagram.

"Not really..." He takes another bite of his sandwich.

Come to think of it, it's been a while since he last did something fun, like hang out with his friends or just visit somewhere new. But Yuuri is a poor college student, he can't indulge himself too much.

"Well that just sucks. Oh, wanna go to the movies with me and Sara? I promise you won't be the third wheel, since we both love you!" She wraps an arm around him and winks.

"No, no. You two have your date. I think I'll go to the ice rink later, do some people watching and maybe sketch some poses."

"Aw. You're no fun." She pouts, "Well, promise you'll call us if you wanna hang out?" 

"Of course, Mila"

* * *

 

The ice skating rink wasn't much, it had standard space for a competition or a hockey match. Which could be considered pretty big, just nothing impressive. 

Upon entering, he can hear some cheesy pop song playing, and notices there aren't as many people as usual, just some families and couples. Although, he did notice a familiar face. He could see him sitting on a bench near the rink.

"Huh? Is that... " If he didn't know any better, he could've easily mistaken him by Yurio, the most significant difference between the two was that Daniel actually considered himself as Yuuri's friend. Platinum blond hair covered by a dark blue hoodie and face red from the cold, making his many freckles that covered his face pop. He seemed focused watching the skaters.

Was he... biting his notebook? And... growling?

"Hey, Daniel?" he approached carefully.

The blond quickly snapped his head, showing a rather angry expression, still holding the notebook with both hands and biting on the covers. "What?!" Yuuri jumped and let out a yelp.

"Oh. Hey Yuuri, what's up?" He let go of the bitten notebook, letting it rest on his lap.

His icy blue eyes seemed to warm up upon seeing his friend.

"Hey... What are you doing here? We missed you at lunch today..." He sits on the bench next to the other man.

"Yeah, don't worry, I ate something on the way here" He turns around and hugs his damaged notepad "I... was with Eppie." 

"Oh?" Yuuri grins.

"Shut up! It was nothing special" _His blushing tells otherwise_ , Yuuri thought

"You know, Phichit also had a lunch date today."

"Yeah? How is the little guy anyway?"

"He's fine," he laughs "He missed a test today. Partied too hard yesterday."  

"Eh, really? Must've been some wicked party he was on." He takes the notebook and puts it on his backpack sitting on the floor.

 

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here." 

 

"Oh, right. I'm waiting for Epona, I made a new song for her routine. She's over there skating with that dickhead." The blonde points to the couple skating together on the middle of the rink. 

 

He _does_ notice the dark skinned girl swirling around the rink, but what catches his attention, is the man with her.

 

Yuuri's breath gets stuck on his throat.

 

He can hear Daniel complaining on the background, but all that comes through is white noise. The stranger has an unique gray colored hair, wearing dark clothes fit for skating without restraining his movements. He's moving with such grace and elegance, the way he moves with his partner is unmistakably...

 

"Beautiful." 

 

"Huh? Are you kidding me, Yuuri? You're gonna drool over that bastard too?"

 

"Is he a professional?" 

 

"How the bloody hell should I know? He just barged in, started skating and dragged Epona with him. What a show-off." The blond crosses his arms and lets out a huff

 

It takes him a minute to realize he's staring, and that the handsome man is staring right back at him. _Oh my god his eyes are so blue_ , he sees the stranger exchange a few words with Dan's girlfriend ( _Are they dating? He's gotta ask that later_ ) as they give a final spin around the rank, both of them wave to them.

 

"Oh, she's leaving." Daniel stands up and picks up his backpack. "You coming?"

 

"O-oh, yeah. One second." Daniel nods and starts heading for the skaters gate.

 

Yuuri manages to sneak his phone out before following him.

 

 

_To: Phi <3_

 

_PHICHIT HELP ME I'M SO GAY_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this worth the wait? wow for an english major i sure have a hard time WRITING im sure theres some mistakes around but hey i do my best  
> so uhhhhhhhhh how yall been. have you been eating your veggies? drinking enough water? good good  
> leave reviews and kudos pwease

**Author's Note:**

> please leave reviews!!!!!! and kudos!!!!!!!!!! im a hungry boy


End file.
